Get Together
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: Legolas and Gimli are both Kings, They have children that are madly in love with each other, will true love prevail? please R&R, it may be rubbish and its only PG13 coz of the romance. I am doing another story and poems so check them out
1. An Invitation

Authors Note: As I have no idea how to do the italics and bold, so all the letters and thourghts are in [ ] thank you. Please R&R, it would mean a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord Of The Rings or any of the Characters.  
  
Chapter One: An Invitation  
  
Under The Mountain, King Gimli's Residence.  
  
In a mountain lived a dwarf, not any dwarf, King Gimli Son Of Gloin. He had rulled under the Mountain for 430 years and was nearing the end of his time. Next to him sat his son Goin, who will start his time as King one year from now. Gimli had not changed in appearence. He still had long ginger hair and beard, but with grey streaks. He was a fat dwarf and had a round cheery face, his axe was strapped to his back and was clothed in a simple sky-blue tunic and cloak.  
  
"Now son," Gimli said,"You must do me one thing when you are King".  
  
"What is that father?" Goin asked back.  
  
"You must keep our friendship with King Legolas of Fangorn Forest, I have told you many a tale of him and how we used to fight side by side. I remember those days, we had competitions to see who could kill the most Orcs and Urak-Hai, I, of course, won. On that fateful day at Helms Deep some 415 years ago, I killed at least 30 and Legolas 29", Gimli said going on and on. He liked doing this, remembering the 'good old days' and making it up, the score was actually the other way around.  
  
"No fear father, I like King Legolas and I shall keep our worlds companions", Goin shouted over Gimli's mumbling, "Can I go now, there is a new axe-wielding class down at the Front Gate which seems excellent?"  
  
"Of course you can," Gimli said grinning, "But remeber, there are Goblins there, tread carefully.  
  
"Yes father", Goin shouted as he ran off down the path. Gimli chuckled to himself and went to see his messenger. Thana was an expert rider for a dwarf and was head messenger of the Mountain.   
  
"Thana, nice to see you again," Gimli shouted as Thana came in view.  
  
"The pleasure is mine sire," Thana said polietly as he bowed, " Have you got a message you would like to deliever?"  
  
"Yes I have Thana," Gimli said and handed him a sealed scroll, "It is for King Legolas".  
  
"I'm glad Sauron has been overthrown, otherwise I'd never be able to make it to Fangorn," Thana said taking the letter.  
  
"Aye it was worse, but now thanks to Frodo, Middle-Earth is a safe place again."  
  
Thana nodded, mounted his horse and galloped away. Gimli watched him till he could see gim no longer than turned and headed for this class to see how Goin was doing.  
  
*   
  
  
  
Fangorn Forest, King Legolas's Residence.  
  
"Sire this came for you from Thana of Under The Mountain," the Guard said. He produced a letter and handed it to Legolas. Legolas hadn't changed at all, he still had his long, golden hair, pointy ears and face. He kept his bow slung over his shoulder and his two swords at his waist line.   
  
[ My dear Legolas,   
  
How are you? Everything is well here Under The Mountain and we are getting along just fine. Masters Samwise, Peregrin and Meriadoc have been to see our Halls and claimed they were magnificent. If I can get a Hobbit's approval I must be able to get an Elves? That was a hint, would you like to come and see our delightful halls? If so please send word back with Thana.  
  
Yours Sincerly  
  
Gimli ]  
  
"Ahh, a Hobbit's approval," Legolas murmered thourghtfully, "Of course I shall go, it is unwise to turn down a dwarf! Escpecially one with such a large axe. Tell Gimli "yes" and say I shall bring Eora and Lyvita." Eora was the lucky bride of Legolas. She had flowing red hair and china blue eyes. She had a slim figure and was always immaculatly dressed. Lyvita was Legolas and Eora's young daughter. She was 18, the same age as Goin, and just as preety as her mother, but with pearl green eyes. Many boys ran after her but nothing was right for Lyvita, she needed a man that could touch her heart, like King aragorn Of Old did for Queen Arwen. Arwen choose a mortal life over immortality, something only the finest man would be worthy of. Lyvita had heard that King Gimli had a son Goin, 19 years old. She wanted to meet this dwarf.  
  
"Thank you Thana, we shall be over in a weeks time," Legolas called, interupting Lyvita's thourghts. 


	2. For Old Times Sake

Disclamer:I don't own Lord Of The Rings  
  
AN: PLEASE PLEASE R&R, i have 14 kids and a wife to support, i need ure reviews to change into cash. (That was a joke, just in case sum bozo thourght that i was married)  
  
Chapter Two: For Old Times Sake  
  
Under The Mountain, King Gimli's Residence  
  
A cry of alarm spread about the Mountain, they were under attack. As Gimli got up to survey the area, a hail-storm of arrows flew over the wall.   
  
"Give them a volley back," A Dwarf Captain shouted over the noise," Sire, a group of Dark Elves have come out from no where,I am not sure we will be able to carry on."  
  
"Do not worry," Gimli yelled back, "I shall ask the Birds to send word to Legolas". With that he ran off to the highest peak at the top of the Mountain where the Bird Lord lives. (AN:See The Hobbit by J.R.R.Tolkien).  
  
"Bird Lord, you must send a message to Legolas, tell him to make haste and prepare to comfront these Elves," Gimli ordered.  
  
" Yes my lord," the Bird said in a dull tone. He took of into the night sky. Gimli made his way to the armoury, he intended to fight for his home lands. He took down his famous axe and put on a guilt of Mithril-Armour. As he turned around to rush to the Main Doors, a figure caught his eye.  
  
"GOIN!" Gimli shouted," WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"  
  
"I am preparing to fight," Goin said in retaliation," If you can I can."  
  
"But you are not old enough, you have no experience." Gimli mumbled, close to tears.  
  
"I seem to recall a Dwarf once upon a time that went to fight in Helms Deep and the very last battle for Middle-Earth, I am not much older than that particular Dwarf when he went to fight am I?" Goin said rhetorically.  
  
"You are right, I was not much older than you," Gimli whispered," Together we shall vanquish these Elves."  
  
Side by Side, Gimli and Goin ran out to the Main Doors. Gimli immediately sank his axe into the stomach of an approaching Elf. Goin was not so lucky, he got scratched straight away and was taken away to the infirmary. Gimli knew none of this and kept on fighting.  
  
The Town of Dale, King Legolas.  
  
"Sire, King Gimli has a mesage for you." An Elf said. Legolas immediately got up and followed the Elf to where the Bird had landed.   
  
"Legolas, make haste, Gimli is under seige by Dark Elves of the North," the Bird said and flew back to the Mountain.  
  
"Captain, ready our troops," Legolas commanded," We leave in a hour." Legolas went to find Lyvita.  
  
"Lyvita, you must stay here with some my best men, we are going to help Gimli," He said.  
  
"Fine," She said.  
  
A hour later Legolas's troops were ready to leave. They marched as quick as they could and reached the Mountain in under a hour.  
  
"Ready your bows," He whispered to the Captain. The order went among the men and silently 2,500 bows were fitted with an arrow.   
  
"3,2,1 FIRE!" Legolas shouted. The arrows whistled out of the trees and into the heart of the Dark Elves camp.   
  
"CHARGE!" Legolas shouted. The Elves ran out of the trees, much to the surprise of the Dwarves. Legolas spooted Gimli struggling with a particulary large Elf. Legolas snekaed up to him and slashed out his back. The Elf sank to his knees, dead.  
  
"Thank you my friend," Gimli said," You have alot to kill, I am already on 39!"  
  
"For old times sake eh Gimli?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"No, revenge for Helms Deep!" Gimli growled and sprang back into the action. Legolas laughed and followed him into the thick mass of people. After what seemed like days, a cry of Retreat went among the Dark Elves and they ran for the Hills (literally!).   
  
"What is you score Legolas?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I got 120," Legolas said throwing out his chest in mock pride," I know you beat me."  
  
"Aye, I managed to get 155," Gimli agreed. When everyone was back into the Mountain, Legolas sent an Elf to get the rest of the Elves. They appeared in half an hour, looking a bit white with all the dead bodies outside the Doors. Lyvita immediately looked for Goin but she could only see the Dwarfs she already knew. She followed the Dwarf that would take her to her room, thanked him and walked to the window and looked out.  
  
"So you are Lyvita," A voice said. Out of the wardrobe walked a scruffy young Dwarf. Lyvita was struck with love at the sight of him. " I am Goin". Lyvita was overcome, she could see the resemblence with Gimli but he looked to ragged to be a Prince. She started to walk slowly towards him. He done the same. Their lips got closer together and .........  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, makes everyone want to read on. Remeber to R&R and here is a short extract from another Lord Of The Rings story I am hoping to do. Even if I do say so myself, I think I'm quite good at this. I am new and already I'm on story 4!  
  
Here is my extract, it's about the battle of Helms Deep, but through the eyes of a normal soldier, Yeove.  
  
Change Of View  
  
Yeove was frightened to death. As he looked over the battlements, he saw the most scary sight ever. About 50,000 Urak-Hai were standing, banging their pikes against the ground. It was times like this that Yeove wished he hadn't gone to offer his service to the army. He locked an arrow as the order went out and heard the master shooter, Legolas yell," The armour is weak under the arms, and below the head." He let his arrow go, BULLSEYE! He took down his very first Urak-Hai and he liked every moment of it. He locked another arrow and took aim. 


End file.
